Hate
by Dire Russia
Summary: Lithuania just met Poland, things arn't turning out to well. Lithuania's POV. Rated M for swearing and leamon later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Lithuania, come here please." the prince said, and motioned for me to come over to** **him**. _"Yes?" I asked, and peeked at the peice of parchment he held in his hand.

"I have an arrangement for you to meet with Poland again. This time, _please_ don't punch him when he says something rude. He has a black eye from the meeting before!" the prince said, and shifted his feet.

I groaned. Poland again? He was concedied, rude, and irritating. Did I mention rude? "But, sir. Why do I need to go see Poland? We are starting to get money back." I said.

The prince shook his head. "You know that's not true. We _need_ money Lithuania. Please, think of the people!"

I stifled a groan. Think of the people, that's all I ever think about! The _people_'_s_ wellbeing. What about _my_ feelings? I frowned, that was being selfish.

"Alright. When am I departing to Poland?" I asked.

"In about a half an hour. I was told that you were staying for a week also."

I frowned. A week? That was _way_ more than an hour. "Why a week sir?"

"He needs help in the rye feilds in his country. Apprently he's a noble, not a farmer." my boss replied.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he was a noble! He wore a noble's clothes, and lived in royalty. While I worked in the rye feilds sun up to sun down, and I never wore a noble's clothes. I either wore farming clothes, or armor and chainmail. "Alright then. As long as we get money soon. I _refuse_ to form a commenwealth with a noble."

"Don't get your hopes up." the prince replied.

I nodded. I knew from experiance.

* * *

_**"Toris sir, we are about a mile away from Warsaw." one of my soilders reported.**_

"I know that. But thank you for informing me." I said, nodding.

He blushed, and nodded quickly, before hurrying ahead of me. I thought of Poland, the first time I met him. He arrived in Vilnius with carriges pulled by magnificent horses, soilders with heavy swords flanking Poland and his prince's carrige. I never would arrive like that, unless I truley had to.

I always walked outside with my soilders, and carried a magnificent sword, because only wealthy kings and their guards carried swords, and wore chainmail and armour.

Right now I was dressed as everyone else, I dressed in tied up leather boots, baggy silk pants, chainmail, a breastplate that bore a red cross, a belt with my sword sheathed at my side, leather gloves, and my brown hair tied back.

I could see the capitol of Warsaw, it's magnificent palaces rose high into the sky, flanked by other smaller castles. "Make a good impression." I told them as we waited for the draw bridge to be lowered to let us in to the capitol building.

Guards escorted us through lavishing hallways, twisting corridores, and furnished rooms. Until we came to a room where a giant door with paintings of kings and queens decorated the oak. A guard knocked on it, causing a hollow banging noise.

"_Oi! Książę! Niech nas!_" The guard shouted, and the doors swung open. Reaveling a marvelous room, with a red carpet leading all the way to the thrones. Where sat Poland.

"_Ha! Miło zobaczyć gminu nadeszła!_" Poland laughed, and leaned back into the throne.

I scowled, understanding everyword. _Nice to see the commoner has finally arrived!_ he had said. I was poor, but the one thing I wasn't was a commoner. I was _royalty_.

"Just shut up. Now, I heard you were needing help in your rye feilds. Is it because you don't want to get your hands dirty?" I shot at Poland, my compainions glanced at me in shock.

Poland stopped laughing, and glared at me. "No commoner talks to me in tht tone of voice." he growled.

I balled my fists at my sides, I had the right mind to unsheath my sword and demand a duel. He probably wouldn't be able to beat me anyway, no use wasting your strength on someone weaker than you. He maybe weaker, but he was _richer_. I definetly need thericher portion right now.

I straintened up. "I'm sorry for my inapropriate behavor. Please forgive me." I growled, and stiffly bowed.

Poland's smug grin returned to his face. "All is forgiven. Now, shall we start working in the feilds?"

I brightened instantly. "Yes, please." I said, farm work always calmed me down. Something I was good at, well besides fighting.

* * *

_**I sighed, and wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my** **hand**_. Farm work was hard, but enjoyable. I glanced at Poland, who was struggling to lift his load of rye onto the wheelbarrow he was supposed to fill. Mine was full, his didn't have a single wheat in his.

"Do you need help?" I asked, and rolled up my sleeves.

Poland huffed, and glared at me. "I am a _noble_. I shouldn't be doing commoner's work!" he growled.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to him. "You're lifting it wrong. Like this," I said. I grabbed his bundle of rye, and lifted it without much effort, and dropped it in. "Simple as that."

Poland glared at me. "I wouldn't know how to do that becuase I'm not a shit smelling farmer." he sniffed.

I froze. He just said what? "A shit smelling what?"

"Farmer."

I turned on him, I soon held a knife at his throat, and an arm around him so he wouldn't escape.

"Smack talk about farmers again and I'll cut your throat. Agriculture is a big part of economey. It's better to be a shit smelling farmer than an ass kissing noble." I growled into his ear.

Poland said nothing. Okay, so maybe I made a ig deal out of that, but still. I let Poland go, his face was flushed, and he stared at me in hatred and fear.

"It would be wise to make me your ally, not your enemy." I warned him, sheathed my knife, and went to go load another wheelbarrow.

"They told me you were a hero, a dirt poor one, but a hero! But, your a lame excuse for a country." Poland sniffed.

I turned around slowley, my green eyes ablaze with anger. "Say that again, and I'll stab you in the heart." I promised.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia**

**_Oi! Książę! Niech nas_- Oi! Prince! Let us in!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"This is your room** **sir."** _**_the guard said, as we approached my_ _room._**

The door was just a plain wooden door, unlike almost every other door in this cursed palace. "Thank you, but, before you go, may I ask where my soilders are?" I asked calmly.

I noticed the guard had kept his hand on his word hilt the whole way up here. _He must have heard of the skirmish between me in Poland in the feilds_ I guessed. The guard shrugged. "Down at the pub in town I guess. every soilder goes there, I'm heading there after you go to your room."

I nodded. "May I go aswell? I would enjoy a drink or two." I said.

The guard stared at me. "You would like to go to a pub with _soilders _sir?" he asked, as if he's never heard this before.

I grinned. "I am but a soilder aswell. Come, show me this pub of yours." I said, and pounded him on the back.

The guard grinned back. "Alright sir. I just hope us commoners aren't to boring for royalty like yourself."

I laughed. "Trust me lad. The only thing that bores me is politics and what not."

We conversed all the way to the pub, where we joined my men, and some other royal guards. My men seemed perfectly at ease with me being there, but the other men were bowing to me. I laughed. "No need to bow before me lads. I'm just like you lads, come let us drink." I said, and they led me over to their table, and called for drinks.

* * *

**_"And then I chased that damn French soilder back to France." I finished the story, and my fourth mug of beer._**

The men laughed, and cheered. I smiled, I haven't been able to relax like this in awhile. "Do you like wine sir?" one of them called.

I hiccuped, then waved my hand. "That's piss water. I don't know how the French and royalty stand it." I slurred.

The men laughed again, and one slapped me on the back. "Spoken like a true man sir."

"Oi! Boys! Shouldn't you be gettin' back to the palace?" a man called, and crossed his arms.

"But Albin!"

"No buts. We're closin'." he growled, and jerked his thumb toward the door.

The men and I groand, but left. When we got back to the palace, the men staggered to their quarters. I tried to remember where my quarters was. When I did remember where they were, I staggered all the way up the winding staircase, and when I found my door, I slumped against it. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" a voice asked rudley behind me.

I turned, and saw Poland. In a nightgown. I frowned, then, just to mess with him, think he was a girl. "Well, 'ello miss." I grinned, and stood up shakily.

Poland glared at me. "You _know_ who it is Lithuania." he growled.

"Well miss. You have an awfully deep voice for a girl. But, I like it." I grinned, and wobbled toward him.

"What are you-?"

I slung an arm around his shoulders. "How about I take you to my room?" I hiccuped.

"You pig! You're drunk!" Poland snarled, and moved away from me.

My arm now hung at my side. "Now miss-."

"I am _not_ a miss." he growled.

"Whatever you say," I shrugged, then glanced at my door. "You mind helping me open my door though? I can't really see strait."

Poland huffed, then reluctently walked over to the door, and opened it for me. "There. Now, go to bed. We have a lot of things to take care of tomorrow." Poland ordered.

"Thank ya," I hiccuped, then staggered over to my door, and before I closed it, I looked at Poland and grinned. "You know I knew it was you all along right Poland? I'm not _that_ drunk." I said. Before Poland could ever react, I shut the door.

* * *

_**"Lithuania! Wake up! We have to go through documents together!" Poland shouted through the heavy wooden door, and pounded on it for good measure I guess. **_

I groaned, and pulled the pillow over my head. "I'll be out in a bit!" I called, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"No, you have to be out now Liet!" he called.

I lifted my head away from the pillow, and stared at the door with a puzzeled look on my face. Did he just call me Liet? Short of Lietuva?

I got out of the bed and was about to put a tunic on when Poland barged through the door. I paused, and had my tunic in my hand. He stared at me, which I found very uncomfortable. I saw a blush creep onto his face, and I felt my face redden. He straitened up, coughed. "I'm sorry. I expect you to be out in a minuet." he said, and turned heel and left. I stared after him, then quickly threw on my tunic, and tied back my hair.

I left the room, and closed the door behind me, I hurried into the conferance room, and saw Poland waiting for me. "Sorry." I said, and sat down across from him.

He nodded, and picked up a document. "Now, this is the treaty that you and I have to sign so that we can offically become a commonwealth," he explained, and laid it down in front of me, with an ink plume and ink. "Sign."

I frowned, and looked at Poland. "Why me first?" I asked.

Poland grinned. "Because you need money, I need a stronger army. I think you need this more than I do. I already have a pretty strong army, but you, have little to no money." he said, and leaned back in his chair.

I frowned. He was right, I needed money. But, he _did not_ have a strong army. His ass would get kicked all the way across Europe. He's just lucky he's not involved in any wars.

I sighed. "Alright." I grumbled, and signed my name and country:

_Toris Laurinaitis The Grand Duchy of Lithuania_

Poland nodded, then signed his name and country:

_Feliks Łukasiewicz Poland_

"Good. Now, we just need to let our leaders know that we both agree to this commonwealth." he said, and left, with the document.

I sighed, and wondered what to do.

I remembered a training feild on my way here. I quickly went up to my quarters to grab my sword.

* * *

_**I sliced though the last straw dummy.**_ I stood there, and let my sword arm fall to my side, letting the sword tip graze the grass. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.

I heard clapping behind me. I turned to see Poland, grinning.

"Not bad Liet."

I frowned. "Not bad?" I said, and hefted the sword.

"Well, better than not bad I guess. It was good actually." he said, and approached me.

"Well, what did your prince say?" I asked, and sheathed my sword.

"He agreed, not you have to send a letter to your prince, I'll have one of my guards deliver it personally." he said.

"Yes, thank you. I'll do that right away." I said, and hurried back to the castle. But I already knew what the prince was going to say.

_Yes._

I was no longer an independant country.

**Author's Note:**

**Decided to have some fun and get Lithuania drunk. It was fun writing him being drunk, and stuff. **

**Favorite and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! There is s-e-x in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. First time writing something like this, so no flaming! Please!**

* * *

_**"Toris sir! Would you mind skirmishing with me?" a soilder asked and ran up to me.**_

I looked over at him, and smiled. "Sure lad." before I drew my sword, another soilder ran over to the first one. "Alecks! Do you know who this is? This is _Toris. _The best soilder in the whole kingdom!" he glanced at me, then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if he bothered you sir."

I waved my hand. "He wasn't bothering me. And actually, I'd like a little skirmish. The straw dummmies are getting a little old." I said, and rolled my shoulders.

Alecks glanced at the other soilder and grinned, the soilder just grunted and walked away. I drew my sword. "Ready lad?"

Alecks sighed, and drew his sword. "Ready as I'll ever be." he responded.

I nodded, and came at him. I slashed at him, he deflected it. He glanced at me, then charged, trying to drive his sword point right into me. I grinned _a little to early for that._ i thought, and side stepped easily. He skidded to a stop and whirled around, his guard was down. I took this opportunity to kick him in the stomach, causing him to sprawl backwards. He struggled to get up, I could've just ended the battle then, but I was having fun. He came at me again, we parried this time, sparks flying from the metal. I broke away, and as quick as I could charged at him, at the last second, I shoved him backwards, so he fell on his butt. I held my sword blade to his throat. I smiled. "Good try lad." I commented.

I withdrew my sword, but didn't sheath it, just in case he came at me again. He didn't.

He sheathed his sword, and bowed. "Thank you sir." he said.

I nodded. "Anytime lad." I said, and he scurried away.

"Liet~."

I stiffened, and turned to see Poland, who was drunker than a Scot. "Hello Poland." I said formally.

"Oh, none of that shit Liet. Call me Poe." he grinned.

I was baffeled. "U-um. I-I'd rather not." I stuttered.

"Well, can you take me up to my room?" he asked, and staggered toward me.

I sighed. "Okay." I grumbled, I was about to escort him to the castle when he said.

"Carry me."

I frowned. "What?"

"Carry me like they do at weddings." he insisted.

I sighed, did he do this to everybody? I scooped him up, and carried him to the castle.

* * *

I laid him down on his bed, and before I turned to leave, he grabbed my hand. "Stay." he hiccuped, but the alchohal was starting to wear off.

I sighed, but shut the door. Much to my mistake, and sat down next to him on the bed. Poland grinned, "I like you a lot, you know that Liet?" he asked.

"No, I didn't. But, you _shouldn't _like me. We're both men." I objected.

He frowned. "So?" he asked, but it kind of sounded like a growl.

I sighed. I knew gender boundries would't stop him. "Yes, but you should like women not me-." I was cut off, when Poland grabbed my tunic and made his lips crash with mine. I was startled, and my eyes widened.

Poland's eyes filttered shut.

We pulled back for air, I was panting. "What the h-hell?" I sputtered.

He leaned closer, so his lips were brushing mine. "Make me feel good tonight Toris."

I stiffened. He called me Toris. No one called me Toris, but my soilders. But when another _nation_ calls you by your first name, that means something. I've done it with women before, no doubt about that. But with another _man_? I didn't even know that was _possible_.

I gulped, but managed to stutter out. "O-okay."

Poland licked his lips, and kissed me again, this time, I found myself kissing back. Poland fumbled with the buttons on my tunic. I stiffened a bit, then decided to help him with that. _It's alright. You agreed to this. You haven't done this in awhile. You _deserve _this. _

Soon my tunic was lying on the floor, along with Poland's. Next up followed our trousers. I was soon pinned to the grand bed, with Poland stradling my hips. "God, your big." Poland muttered.

I smiled a bit, that's what they all say. He then aligned himself with my erction, and lowered himself onto it. He grunted, when I was all the way in. "Nh." I grunted when Poland started to rock back and forth. "O-oh. T-that feels good." I moaned, and thrusted.

"Ahh!" Poland moaned loudly.

We started to set a pace, I bucked against him.

"I-I'm gonna-!" Poland moaned loudly, then released all over me.

I soon followed, and sighed. Poland rolled off of me, and landed next to my in the bed. "What a mess." I grumbled, and wiped my chest off with an already soiled blanket. Poland rested his head on my chest, but didn't say anything. "Poland I-." I was interupted by his snoring.

I smiled, and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Poland."

_**FIN**_

**Author's Note:**

** AHHHHH FIRST SMUT SCENE AND I FAILED. D': **

**Hoped you like the story guys.**


End file.
